House of Night
by Marisol-Chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a rouge,wild vampire on her own until she she attacks some humans and is captured by other vampires who go to a school specially designed for the supernatural. Will she be able to learn how to control her instincts or will she go crazy?
1. Intro

**A/n:YAYZ!New fic,new fic! I'm so proud of myself. There are two different types of Vampires in my fic there are the wild ones and the tame ones. There is an explanation of both below. I hope you all like it,and if you have time I would really really like it if you wrote reviews and I would especially like it if you checked out my other fanfic A Difficulty and wrote reviews for it too. Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Warning:OC**

**Vampire Explanation**

A wild Vampire is an uncivilized,undereducated,and untamed type of Vampire. The wild Vampires are the Vampires that kill humans and leave the bodies and the mess behind;they're basically eating machines. They'll drink any of the blood that they can find;in other words it doesn't matter if it's animal or human blood as long as it's blood they'll drink it. Wild Vampires are monsters.

It's quite easy to tell a wild vampire from a tame one. First of all,a wild Vampire is affected by the sunlight. Civilized ones are not. Second,tame ones are marked with golden markings on the backs of their necks;while wild Vampires have sapphire,blue crescent moon-like markings in the middle of their forehead then wave or vine-like markings branch out from the crescent moon. Another difference between the two types is the color of their eyes. Untamed ones also, have eyes that stay true to their natural color even after they've been transformed;whereas the civilized ones have eyes that blaze bright,red. The wild ones only have two fangs,and the tame ones have four. Fifthly,the wild ones are all the same alabaster pale,and the others stay true to their own skin tone,wild vampires are tracked and told that they are marked;while tame ones are bitten. Another difference is that tame Vampires are born with gifts;while wild ones are created as either trackers,warriors,hunters,leaders,or priestesses. Finally,untamed Vampires are clumsy, unstealthy, human-like,and danger prone;while on the other hand the tame ones are graceful,perfect,lovely, and...... INHUMAN.

**Akira's School For The Supernatural**

I am Sakura Haruno,and I am a Vampire,but I'm not an ordinary Vampire;I am wild one.

_I love it. I am proud of my brutal and uncivilized lifestyle. I take pride in it,and I long for it. I love the way I live my life,alone,dirty,feared by others,and on the run. For some reason,that's the way I like it. I'm happy and content,and proud of myself;for being a brutal murderer._

I smirked and giggled slightly to myself as I thought of my previous monologue. It was odd that my inner Sakura didn't kick in to tell me I should be disgusted with myself for thinking in such a manner, but I didn't have time to think. My mind was slowly becoming more and more focused on one thing.... my thirst.

The feeling began to wash over me. The feeling of extreme......thirst. The burning desire to drink was becoming overwhelming. I took a deep breath of air through my nose,so I could scent the air for blood. Then there it was. That sweet,sticky deliciousness that is blood. Then it happened.......my tracker senses kicked in.

_**Humans.....Two of them...Male and female......Both about six years old.....Ten miles away.**_

"_**Well,well,I wonder what the two little darlings are doing out all by their lonesome."**_I could sense the malice in my own voice. I smiled deviously and licked my lips. Within two minutes...I was there. The two children were playing happily in a clearing;it was too bad they were going to have to die soon. I smiled and began waiting as crept along patiently examining my prey. The girl had long,blond,springy curls,and her eyes were a dark,emerald,green. The boy had flaming,red hair and coal,black eyes.

I smiled one last time then I got serious. I furrowed my eyebrows and crouched down low. I could feel the warm,moist grass under my palms. I crouched even lower until my chin touched the ground and let my muscles roll and lock themselves into their set positions. Then I let my muscles tense and tighten...then I pounced.

I began flying through the air as quietly as a mouse...when I heard it.. "Stop it!" I heard a musical female voice.....then I felt it...something harder than rock crash into me it sent me flying backwards I hit the hard ground quickly. I then heard the children scream. My eyes snapped open and I got up clenching my fist..I was ready to hit the tall,raven-haired girl in front of me. Then a tall,pale,red-head caught my eye;I unclenched my fist for a brief moment then re clenched it again, but some thing happened a sharp,shooting pain shot through the crescent one my fore head it then moved to the back of my head.

I screamed and proceeded to double over in pain. "Hinata!Incapacitate her!Now!" She barked. "Y-yes,Marisol-Sama." Then it happened everything went blank there was just darkness....I could only see black.

-

Akira's School For The Supernatural

**A/n:Thanks much for reading. Please write reviews please. I don't even care if its a flame as long as its a review. I hope you like it,and like all my other fanfics;it'll get better as it progresses. Thanx again for reading!**

**-Lots of Love**

**Marisol-Chan**


	2. New Life

* * *

**A/n:For first time readers of my fanfics,I would like to inform you that I update two chapters at a time,so yeah okay hope you enjoy please write reviews!**

I awoke to an unfamiliar room. My eyes shifted frantically around the area;I examined my surroundings carefully. I was in a medium-sized room with faded,gray cobblestone walls,there were dark,oak,wood floors that looked aged,but they weren't ugly. Covering most of the floor was a dark, purple rug with black,vine-like markings on it. I also saw a hand-carved dark,wooden desk. The most odd part of the room was a rusted,black,iron pole hanging from the center of the ceiling;it was about ten feet off of the floor. Hmm.....odd.

I slowly sat up and then felt a terrible headache;ugh great I felt like I had an extreme hangover. I pressed my fingers to my temples and moved in them in a circular motion. What the hell had that red-head done to me? Whatever his gift was,it was extremely powerful;it left me feeling weak and powerless. It almost made me feel,well......Human.

I shuddered and shook the thought away,because I knew I was far from it. I stretched as much as I possibly could without triggering that splintering headache I had just acquired. I smirked and chuckled merrily as I thought of how much pain that group of Vampires put me through.

I stretched again;this time,more so than the last. That's when I heard it...the door knob turned,and whipped my head around to see who was opening the door. The door opened fully and I saw them.

There were two of them standing side by side. The one on the left was female. She was tall,about six foot two inches. She had straight hair;it was black,so black that I could see highlights of dark purple and dark blue in it,somewhat like a raven's wing. Her skin was lightly bronzed. Her eyelashes were thick,long,and dark they framed her large,almond shaped,that eyes blazed bright,red,perfectly. The one on the right was male. He was tall as well. His height was about six foot eleven inches. His hair was a flaming shade of red, and his eyes were a bright crimson. His skin was as pale as alabaster and glowed dimly in the light. Dark,black circles surrounded both of his eyes. I could only think of one word when I looked at him.....Gorgeous. I was in a trance.

He was looking down,and occasionally he would look at the girl.

"You're awake." The girl said. I looked at her for a long moment then I realized.....It was her. The girl who had cheated me out of a meal. "You little bitch!" I screamed angrily. I clenched my fist and sprung to attack. The redhead looked up at me and then it happened.....that stinging and burning in my head. I fell to the cold,wood floor and screamed in pain. I put both of my hands on my head and let out another shriek. "What....t-the.....he...hell have you done to me!?" I screamed.

The girl smirked. "Nothing,it's his gift;not mine." She said as she motioned to the red-head. I looked at him and he glared at me,looked down,and then looked back to the girl with loving eyes;much different than the hate filled death glare I had received from him. "He doesn't feel like explaining it to you." She stated. "How would you-" She raised her hands;her fingers were decorated with multiple(about thirty) aged,bronze rings. The male raised his hand as well. Two rings were on the his right index finger and there was another one on his right middle finger. Those rings stated that the Vampire had a gift;every ring you had stood for a different ability.

"One of my special abilities is reading minds."She said as she turned back to the red-head;they then exchanged a loving gaze;she then turned back to me and her eyes flashed back to spite,sadism,and hate. I could feel my strength coming back and my headache fading away. I prepared myself to spring. Then,in a flash,I pounced. I was inches away from her face ready to release all of my brute strength;I had the intent to kill. When suddenly I felt that pain that started in my head,but this time it was more severe. I hit the floor,landing at her feet,and writhing in pain. I could feel my body going numb. I wasn't able to move.

"Now,now my dear,didn't you learn not to try and attack me the first time around?" The girl said with malice in her every word. "Get up." She bluntly stated. I wished I could,but I was stuck unable to move. She turned to look at the red-head, "Gaara-San." He nodded at her,looked at me and then the feeling came back to my body. So that was his name,Gaara. Hmm...I liked it. I stood slowly and turned to glare at the girl. "What's you're name?" "Marisol."She answered. "My name is-" "I know your name, Sakura Haruno,right."She cut me off. "Bitch." I mumbled under my breath. "AAIIYYEEEE!"I shouted

as I felt a sudden shock in my back. I turned only to see Gaara's pale hand pulling away from my back. He glared at me then strode back over to Marisol. "Let's go;head master Akira wants to see you before classes begin." She said as she turned around in the doorway and began walking down the hall. I followed staying beside Gaara. He turned to look at me. "Do you talk or are you mute?" "I speak." He uttered silently. His voice was sweet,deep,calm,and somewhat shy.

"Oh,okay,so..um is that Marisol chick always such a mega bitch?"I asked. "No,she is never a bi-what you just said,and it's Marisol-Sama to you,fledgling." He said as he began walking ahead of me. "Wait,where am I?" "Akira's School For The Supernatural. House Of Night Dormitory." "Thanks for the-" "We're here." I heard Marisol's musical voice state. She opened a large,thick,wooden door. Revealing a small,petite woman with curly,flaming,auburn hair that fell past her shoulders,dark,green eyes,warm olive skin,and a sapphire crescent moon in the middle of her forehead with wave-like lines that branched across her forehead. She was a wild Vampire.

"Hello,Miss Sakura,nice to see you."She said softly. "H-hi."I replied. "I'm glad to see you're here." I nodded. My eyes drifted around the room,Marisol was in the upper right corner of the room and Gaara was in the upper left. "Welcome to your new home and school I hope you enjoy it here. Marisol-San will give you a tour." She said calmly. "Wait,what the hell? I didn't agree to that!" I screamed as I lunged forward to attack her. _CRASH!!!! _I fell back and hit the hardwood floor. I looked up to see Marisol standing in front of me with her petite face twisted in disgust. "Haven't you learned by now that your attacks are useless,fledgling." She said angrily. "Marisol,was physical attack necessary," The woman said "a mental attack would have stopped her just as easily and it would have caused her less pain." She continued. I didn't realize the throbbing and splintering pain that surged through my body until she mentioned it. Marisol stepped back into her corner of the room,but not before giving me a death glare. "As I was saying,Marisol will give you a tour and show you to your room." I nodded and tried to pull myself off the floor,but ultimately failed.

Gaara strode over to me and yanked me off the floor without any amount of gentleness. "Let's go Marisol said as she exited the office. "Goodbye,Akira-Sama." Gaara said as we walked out of the room.

Marisol dropped behind so she could stand beside me."Welcome to the House of Night. The school for Vampires. Classes start at eight P.M. and end at four A.M.,dinner is at four thirty A.M. And it ends at five thirty A.M.-" she spoke quickly as we arrived in front of two large stone doors,she opened them and led me out to a large grassy area,in the middle was a fountain,I could see a temple in the distance,surrounding the area was a large castle-like building,which I thought was the school,I could see smaller buildings surrounding the school. Marisol pointed to a brick building with a triangle shaped roof that flattened at the tip, "That's the girl's dormitory. Your roommate can give you a more detailed tour." She began walking ahead,leading the way to the dorms.

She opened the door to the building reveling a comfortable looking room painted light yellow,light purple,and light green. The furniture was Victorian/Rococo looking;it was white,the floors were wooden;the wood was white as well. Marisol led me into a living room-like area reveling a bundle of girls laying on pillows on the floor and on the couch watching_ Real World_ on one of the five flat screen TV's in the room.

"This is Sakura." Marisol waved her hand at me quickly grabbing everyone's attention. All of the girls gasped in unison not glancing at us,but instead at Gaara. "KWAAIII!! IT'S GAA-RA!!!!" They squealed altogether. "Omigosh,GAARA,GAARA,GAARA!!!!!! What are you ding here!?!?" They squeaked. "Did you know it was my birthday today? Are you here to give me a gi-ift?"One of them shouted. "Um,well....I" He stuttered in his soft voice as he lowered his head trying to hide the blush that had spread across his face. "Come on,Gaara." Marisol said in a stern tone as she grabbed his wrist and began dragging him up the staircase. "Hey,come on Marisol,you can't take him from us now. You have to share." Another one yelled. "Yeah,you can't take him from us now;you're always with him;give us a turn." A different chimed in.

"Get your mind on Sakura!" Marisol screamed down the staircase. "Ye-yes,Marisol-Sama!" They said in unison. They then turned their attention to me. "Hi,welcome to the House of Night!" I heard a girl call from behind me. I turned to see a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes staring at me. I also saw the crescent moon on her forehead. "You missed it Tem-Tem;Gaara was here." A girl with midnight blue hair and clear lavender eyes said. "Aw,man;every time." She said sadly. "Yup,Marisol,drug him off like she usually does." The girl said. She sighed then turned to me. "My name's Temari;I'm your roommate I'll take you to our room." She said as she grabbed my wrist and led me up the staircase.

She opened a door painted light purple and led me in. I looked on what I assumed to be her side of the room on her nightstand was a purple lamp and a picture of none other than Gaara. "Here's your uniform we can talk more on the way to dinner which is in five,so be ready. Kay?" I nodded as I opened the box and pulled on the uniform. I stared at myself in the full-length mirror hanging on the door. I looked decent enough. I wondered what living here would be like?

**A/N:Hope you liked this chapter! Please write reviews! I'll update quicker if you write reviews! Don't be lazy either. I've had two people favorite the story and one put it on alert,but no reviews. Come on people,I lerv me some reviews and the more I get the quicker I'll update. So Yeah Write reviews.**

**-Lots of Love,**

**Marisol-Chan**


	3. Dinner Conversations

* * *

**A/n:I usually only update two chapters at a time,but I'm excited about this fic!!! SOOOO I'll probably update a lot. Yayz! New chapter! Hope you enjoy! And don't be lazy write reviews! Tell me how you feel;reviews brighten my day!**

I stared at myself in the mirror. My pale,pink hair was matted and dirty. My ivory skin was also dirty and there were bright,red scratches on my arms and legs. I then examined the uniform I had just put on. It was a silky,black button-down blouse. The buttons were in the shape of roses,and by the way they smelled,I could tell they were made of pure,silver. Over the button-down was a dark,purple sweater-vest with black and emerald green plaid lines. There was also a black skirt with dark purple and emerald green plaid lines the went to mid-thigh. There were also dark,purple socks that went to mid-calf with an "A" embroidered on them. The shoes were just a pair of pure,black tennis shoes.

A sudden glint in the mirror then caught my eye. I noticed that on the breast pocket there was a silver spiral embroidered from there to the heart. The uniform was perfect;it was clean and had been ironed until there wasn't a single wrinkle in it. It didn't fit my physical appearance at all. As a matter of fact,it made me look even worse. I turned away from my reflection now unable to look at myself. I thought I looked awful compared to all of the other girls I'd seen.

"Hey,Sakura,come on it's time for din." Temari said. I turned to the door to see her waiting there. I nodded. She opened the door for me and I walked out;she trailed behind me. "So,how long have you been here?" She asked. "I don't know." I replied. "Ah." She uttered softly. "So,um,who was the first one you met?" "Marisol and Gaara."I ansewered. She giggled then said, "The high-priestess-should-be and her guard dog,eh."

"High-priestess-should-be,guard dog?!"I said in a confused tone. "I'll explain it later." She said while smiling at my confusion. I nodded in response. We came to to large,now open,oak doors and walked in we then started down the hallway. The floors were light gray cobblestone,and the walls were dark gray stone. "So,whats the deal with that Marisol chick? She's such a bitch! Why the hell is she so serious a-and sadistic! I mean it's like she lives to kick my ass!" I growled out in anger. "You shouldn't talk about Marisol-Sama like that. She's really nice and caring and sweet and gentle and she only wants the best for all of us." Temari said;she sounded as if she was about to cry. "Well,I can't tell it." I uttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?"She asked politely. "Oh,um,so,do you and Marisol ha-" Marisol-Sama." She cut in. "Marisol have some history or something?" I asked. "As a matter of fact we do,but you probably don't want to hear it."She said shyly. We had arrived at two oak double doors. Beside them was a silver sign with the words "Dinning Hall" engraved in it. We walked in and got in line."Do tell." I stated. "Well,um,it started when I turned fourteen;I was out late one night when a tracker found and marked me. I went home to tell my parents and they started to back away from me li-like I was some sort of monster. Like I wasn't me anymore. It made me so angry;I couldn't contain it,so I sprung and killed them both. Then the blood lust came and I drank their blood;I felt awful and disgusting so I ran and I cried.

I really felt like killing myself;you know ridding the world of a monster. So I was going to attempt suicide. I was in a clearing in a circle of trees,knife in hand and sobbing loudly when I felt that warm and comforting hand on my shoulder;I looked up and there she was;her gentle gaze resting upon me. She pulled me into a hug and her exact words were "don't cry you have a purpose,you found a home,and you found a friend" I know it wasn't a big long speech or anything like that,but they made me feel safe and wanted. I was happy. I dropped then knife and Marisol walked with me and we talked. I told her about what had happened with my parents and the blood drinking,and she told me it was okay and that blood lust was part of being a fledgling;she took me here and let me stay in her room for the first couple of days;then when I got used to being here she showed me to my new room,and when I got there all of my things from home were there,so here I am now. Oh,well it's our turn to get food." She said as she let out a sigh of relief.

I looked down at the buffet bar thingy in front of me. Spaghetti and garlic bread. I then shifted my gaze to Temari. "What's this?" "Food. What did you think it was?" "Food."I stated in a confused tone. "Yeah,food." "I don't understand. I thought we only drank blood." "Bullshit!" Temari shouted as she scooped spaghetti on her plate;she also got some garlic bread. "Garlic bread!?" Okay,now I was really confused. "Yeah,the whole garlic thing is a load of BS,too." I nodded. We were out of line now.

"Oh,hey,Tem-Tem,we're over here!" I heard someone's soft voice shout. Temari then led me over to a both were three people sat. "Sakura,this is Deidara," She pointed to a blonde guy with steel,blue eyes. "Sup." He nodded then smiled at me, "this is Hinata," She moved her hand to a girl with midnight blue hair and clear lavender eyes;this was the one that I saw at the dorm. "Hi!" She shouted as she wiggled her fingers at me, "and this is Sasuke;he's-" "I'm gay." He cut her off. I turned to see a boy with raven hair and soft onyx eyes. "Everyone this is Sakura." She motioned to me.

"So,uh,yeah." I said trying to start a conversation. "Uh huh." Deidara replied. "So,um,wha-" "Hey!" I heard a voice call and interupt my question. "Hey,Twin." Hinata shouted back. A girl then sat beside Temari. She had mocha colored skin,dark brown eyes,long curly brown hair,high cheek bones,and a sapphire blue crescent moon with wave like markings that branched across her forehead. She looked sorta like an African princess. "Sakura,this is Kitsune." "Hey!" She said while waving her at me. "So,Sakura,what was your question." Temari asked.

"Um,I was wondering about the whole High-priestess-should be an her guard dog thing." I asked,a little embarrassed by the question at hand. "Well,it goes like this you see that girl over there," Temari pointed to a table filled with the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. Then I saw the one Temari was talking about. She had platinum,blonde hair and blue eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead, "that's Ino-" "You mean hag form hell." Hinata cut in. "No,I mean Ino."Temari replied. "Fuck that she's a hag from hell a should be called and treated as such." Hinata said with bite in her voice. "Hinata,we may no like it,but she is a high priestess in training and should be treated with respect." Temari stated sternly.

"Whatever."Hinata muttered as she crinkled her nose. "Anyway that's Ino,and she's the high priestess in training;she's also the leader of the in school organization called the "Dark Daughters". They hate humans. No one thinks she should be the high priestess because a high priestess is supposed to be loving and graceful,but she's-" "An easy,sleazy,nasty,dirty,low down,hateful,spite filled,crotch-flailing,hag from hell,ho." Hinata interupted again. Kitsune burst out in laughter. "Nice one,twin." "No,not nice,I was going to say she was not either of the two."

"Anyway,the ones here who think Ino should be high priestess are the other members of the dark daughters. Everyone else thinks Marisol should be high priestess because she's gentle and loving and graceful and kind and intelligent and just and all around wonderful person." "Not from my standpoint." I uttered under my breath. "On top of that," Temari continued. "She has more affinities than any other fledglings in vamp history." She finished. "Thirty-two and still counting." Deidara added.

"So,what about the whole guard dog thing?" I asked. "Well-" "No,I wanna explain this one." Hinata cut in. "Fine,go ahead." Temari said in defeat. "Kay,so,ever since Gaara met Marisol,which was ten months ago he's never left her side. He with her all day everyday. He makes sure no one touches her. You remember when we captured you how you felt that stinging in your head and you fell over,well that was because he thought you were going to attack her,so he stopped you,and if he's around to stop it he won't let her lift a finger. He carries her books,lunch tray,etc. When he first got with her he used to stand outside her bedroom every night to make sure she was okay. He didn't sleep until Marisol convinced him she could take care of herself. Everyone knows he's completely and totally in love with her-" "Everyone but Marisol herself." Sasuke added. "Don't cut me off Uchiha bitch!"Hinata yelled.

Sasuke smiled and came back with,"Okay,okay calm down." "Now as I was saying Gaara loves her,and every girl and gay guy here wishes he didn't. Cuz we all wanna fuck him and because he's is the sexiest thing ever to walk the face of the Earth." They all nodded in unison. "Speaking of sexy;there he is!" Sasuke shouted as he pointed to the red-head with glee. He and Marisol were sitting at a stone table all by themselves. Hinata sighed and said, "Man she's lucky;she's gets to be with..._him_!" "He's so perfect."Temari stated. "He's super-yummy-delicious."Sasuke chimed in. "I agree." Kitsune added. Gaara turned and saw us gazing at him;he turned away and blushed beet red. "Aw,he's so cute!"We all squealed at the same time. I couldn't believe I was getting all fangirly over a boy. Hey,look if you guys are gonna keep going "All googly" over Gaara I'm -"

_DING!DING!DING! _The bell rang and we put our dirty dishes away. "See y'all tomorrow!" Temari called after the boys. The both waved and began running in the opposite direction. When we got back to our room Temari threw me a pair of light green shorts and a pink tank top. "Pajamas." She said as she put a pair on herself. The door then opened. "That won't be necessary." "AH!" I screamed in shock. My breathing and heart beat had hitched. It was Marisol "What the hell is wrong with you;you freak;you're not supposed to come into someone's room without knocking!" I screamed. "I wanted to give you these." She said as she handed me five shopping bags and pushed in three large boxes. When she spoke she looked and sounded hurt. Probably by the freak comment.

"There are clothes furniture,blankets,and other things for you." I nodded. "Bye." I said angrily. "Goodbye."She whispered softly as she walked out. I then pulled on a pair of fuzzy pajama pants with puppies on them and a white t-shirt. We both hopped into bed and Temari turned out the lights.

"You shouldn't have called her that."Temari said. "Huh." I turned to her. "A freak. You shouldn't have called Marisol-Sama a freak. She's really sensitive about that." "How do you know?" "When we first met and we were talking she told me about her mark."She whispered into the darkness. "Please tell." I whispered back. "In the morning;I'm tired right now." She said as she yawned. "Kay,well,night Temari." "Call me Tem-Tem." "Night Tem-Tem." I replied. "Night Sakura."

With that I let my mind drift to what I thought would happen tomorrow. Then slowly my thoughts began to fade until finally I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/n:Yayz! I finished the chapter. WRITE REVIEWS! NO MORE BEGGING I'M SERIOUS! REVIEWS NOW! DON'T BE LAZY! IF YOU'RE GONNA FAVORITE OR PUT THE STORY ON ALERT WRITE REVIEWS! NOW! Please! I'll love you forever! Okay,maybe I won't but I will definitely send you a message stating my appreciation,Kay! SOTHANX for reading ! Stay tuned for more! Check out my other fics as well please.**

**-Lots of Love,**

**Marisol-Chan**


End file.
